How it Could Have Been
by rororogers
Summary: How the TV series could have gone if they had never brought Margeret back from the dead. Rated T just to be safe, I think most episodes were fine for a K rating, but some had themes in them that are for older audiences
1. Amazing Grace

**Disclaimer – I do not own Christy or the Characters. I am just taking them for a ride for my amusement.**

**A/N: we all could see how Christy and Neil were slowly becoming close. Neither one was quite ready to admit their attraction to each other just yet but then Margaret came along and ruined everything. Here is my take on how the episodes could have gone starting in "Amazing Grace" if she had stayed dead. Some lines will be direct quotes from the TV show. Hope you enjoy this. Oh by the way in my opinion Neil and Christy's relationship was better developed than Christy's and David's. David was always trying to move too fast, Neil was taking his time getting to know Christy, so I think it will still be the end of the series when Christy will finally realize she is in love with Neil.**

**Amazing Grace**

Christy is walking through the woods and comes across a mountain cabin. This cabin is unlike any other she had seen so far. Everything had a place and was in its place. She calls out nobody answers. She goes on to the door.

"Oh Hello, I'm sorry, I didn't know anybody was here, I called out" Christy said when she saw the older woman inside.

"I heard you out there hollering. You would be the new school teacher?" the older woman said.

"Yes ma'am I'm Christy Huddleston."

"My names Hattie"

"Hattie are you home" came a familiar Scottish brogue

"Everybody is in a hollering mood today." Said Hattie

"Well a pleasure seeing you here Miss Huddleston. I didn't realize you knew Hattie" Neil said as he came in the door.

"We were only just meeting." Replied Christy

"I have some beans here Hattie; I was hoping you could take some off my hands." Neil said as he placed some dried beans in a bowl and took them to Hattie.

"It will take a while to fix them up right, but if you cared to stay for a spell I will fix them for you."

"No I've been up all night; I was planning on going straight to bed." Neil said

"You still need to eat Neil," Hattie said patting the mountain man on the cheek.

"I could fix you some dinner before you go to bed if you want," Christy said while she thought to herself, why did I just say that.

"Well now there is an offer that doesn't come along every day, I better accept then."

Back at Dr. MacNeil's cabin, Christy is preparing dinner for Neil. They were discussing Hattie. Neil tells her that Hattie is his father's baby sister, and that her entire family had died during a typhus epidemic.

"Has she always been blind?"

"No, she has Trachoma"

Neil walks over to Christy and hands her some peppers, "I'm not afraid of a little spice" he says with a wink.

They continue speaking of Hattie, and how the cove takes care of her by trading food and things in exchange for a song or good story.

Neil picking a piece of eggshell out of the bowl, "I prefer to eat my shells later" Neil teased.

"Did you want to cook?" Christy sassed back, Neil held up his hands and walked back to the table. "I am actually very good in the kitchen doctor."

"Oh I have no doubt that you will make someone a very good wife someday. This is quite good." Neil said as he took a bite of food.

"Well it's getting late." Christy said looking outside

"I'll ride you back shortly, unless you think you can walk back?"

"It's getting dark and I'm on the side of a mountain, despite what you may think of me doctor I am no fool." Christy said

"Oh I assure you I've never have thought that.'

_He wasn't his usual difficult self. Why were my feelings so confused about this man?_ Christy thought as she wrote in her diary before bed.

Later that night Christy could not sleep so she went for a little walk around the mission grounds. Ms. Alice finds her on the foot bridge looking up at the moon.

"Christy are thee alright child?" Ms. Alice asks

"Yes, I just couldn't sleep. It's a beautiful night isn't it?" Christy replies without looking at Alice.

"Is something troubling you?" Alice asks

"Not really Ms. Alice, I was just thinking about Neil…I met his aunt Hattie today, she is his only living relative isn't she?'

"Aside from distant cousins yes, and Neil is her only family now too. Do you feel sorry for them?"

"A little, but more so for Neil than Hattie, at least Hattie has God, Neil doesn't"

"Neil believes in God Christy, he has just forgotten that, keep him in your prayers as I do in mine, he will return to the lord in his time. Now I think you best go on back to bed, morning will come soon."

'Goodnight Ms. Alice"

The next afternoon Christy takes a Mr. Harland who had arrived the day before out to meet Aunt Hattie. Neil passes them on his way to the Mission and sees Christy on the back of the horse with the stranger. Christy and Neil make eye contact. Christy could see what appeared to be pain in his eyes; she wondered what that could be about.

Mr. Harland listens to Hattie singing 'Down in the Valley'. John Spencer is there writing down the song. Harland ask if he writes down all of the songs Hattie sings. John says he does and the music in his own way.

After leaving Hattie's Christy goes to see Neil. She felt she needed to tell him who Harland was but she didn't know why it should matter. But she kept thinking about the look in his eyes, and her own confused feelings where it came to the doctor. Neil however was not at home and he wasn't fishing. Defeated Christy returned to the mission where she found Ms. Alice in the school alone.

"I told you before about my daughter Margaret. I was so young when I had her, still a child myself. We would play together as children. God forgive me but I spoiled her. Margaret was selfish and I gave her everything she ever wanted. One day she demanded the details of her birth and I told her. Oh she tried to make it sound glamorous. Bastard child she would call herself. It was around this time that she met Neil. A handsome young doctor from this wild and mysterious place, a mountain man, she thought him beneath her, a good husband for a bastard child. Against my wishes they married and came here to Cutter Gap."

"Ms. Alice you don't need to tell me this." Christy interrupted.

"But I do Christy, you need to understand. When I realized that she meant to cut all ties, I followed them here. It wasn't long after that I realized that my daughter's marriage had a great flaw at its heart. I should have paid it more heed, but I had found a purpose here, I thought she could have too. She didn't try, she ended up resenting Neil. Neil ended up resenting her when he realized she had only married him to spite me and because she thought him fitting for a bastard child. They were miserable together. When she died I blamed Neil, but it was no more his fault than it was mine. I still struggle with it however, I know he has feelings for you Christy, and it angers me that he can move on when I cannot seem too. Margaret is dead, she won't be coming back and I need to forgive Neil and myself. I know you are not my daughter Christy, but I have come to think of you as one, and I don't want you making her mistakes when it comes to Neil.'

"Ms. Alice, I don't know what kind of relationship you think Neil and I have, but it's not a romantic one. I care a great deal for him but as a friend."

Ms. Alice just smiled, she knew Christy's feelings were more than that, but she was also sure that Christy had yet to come to that realization.

The next day Neil shows up at the school house. "Hello doctor, what a nice surprise."

"Ms. Huddleston, I've brought a book for the children." He says handing the book to Christy.

"Grey's anatomy, we certainly don't have this one. Thank you doctor. I came by your house yesterday but you weren't home. I had just taken Mr. Harland to meet Aunt Hattie. He is writing a book on mountain history, and I thought she could share some of her songs and stories with him."

"I was wondering who he was, though you did not need to explain to me." Neil answered her.

"I know I didn't have too…."Christy said. Just before John spencer came in to tell her he had found out that Mr. Harland was trying to steal Hattie's songs. The three of them went to Hattie's and confronted Harland. Hattie says he could have them if he needed them that badly, she asks John to escort her to the singing, and Christy goes with them. Neil stays behind and takes the music from Harland and burns it.

At the singing David places his hand on Christy's shoulder. For some reason she is unaware of, she didn't like the way it made her feel but she knew if she shrugged it off it would hurt his feelings. So she stayed that way for a few minutes before slipping out of the mission to go watch the sunset, Ms. Alice joins her. Together they watch the sunset as Hattie sings Amazing Grace inside the mission.

**A/N: so this is how I think this episode could have gone if Margaret had stayed dead. Tell me what you think. Some of the other episodes will go pretty much the same as they were aired but only a little bit of dialogue will be changed. For those episodes I will just be posting the different dialogue. **


	2. The Sweetest Gift

**Disclaimer – I do not own Christy or the Characters. I am just taking them for a ride for my amusement.**

**The Sweetest Gift**

The beginning of this episode is exactly the same. Christy's father arrives in Cutter Gap. Neil joins them at dinner and interrupts before David could get permission to court Christy. Jeb Spencer is held up. Christy's father suffers a stroke. Her mother arrives with the family doctor. When Neil gets back from taking care of another patient in a neighboring community he is told about the other doctor.

"Good now I can get a complete medical history." Neil said after Alice told him of the other doctor.

"Neil Mrs. Huddleston does not want thee to treat her husband." Alice says as compassionately as possible.

"Does Christy Agree?" Neil asked, wondering if Christy had so little faith in him, it hurt to think she did.

"It is not her decision Neil, but no she does not." Alice replied.

Neil nodded before turning his horse and riding away.

Meanwhile Christy tries to talk her mother into letting Neil treat her father. She is little more forceful to her mother, but the conversation goes pretty much the same as in the show.

Christy angry with her mother goes to see Neil.

"Christy what are you doing here?" Neil asks from his place in the river where he is fishing.

"I want you to treat my father Neil." Christy stated.

Neil looks over at the young woman and smiles. "I wish I could but until your mother agrees, I cannot."

'Is there nothing you can do? Nothing I can do?" Christy asks trying not to cry.

Neil sensing she was close to tears exits the river and holds Christy. "If you can convince your mother to let me examine him, I think I can help, but without being able to look at him I don't know if there is anything that can be done. I'm sorry Christy.'

Christy clung to Neil and cried for a few minutes, and then she pulled away and wiped her eyes. "Thank you anyway Neil.' She said before leaving.

Neil watched her leave and found himself asking God to open her mother's eyes.

The conversation between Ms. Alice and Julia Huddleston goes the same except, when asked where Margaret was; Ms. Alice replies she is dead. Julia is sorry.

After the confrontation between doctor MacNeil and the Huddleston's doctor, Christy storms off after her mother is so rude to Neil. Julia follows her.

'You are angry with me"

"I'm trying not to be, but I don't understand why you won't let Dr. MacNeil even look at him.'

"You are young Christy you are still a child."

"Mother, I am almost 20 years old, I have been living here on my own for a year now, I think I do just find. I'm not a child any longer.

"Yes I can see how well you are doing on your own. Keeping one man dangling when you obviously have feelings for another?"

"My feelings about David and Neil have nothing to do with this mother. They are my friends nothing more. I respect Neil and value his friendship."

'Lie to yourself all you want Christy, but I can see it plain as day and you are letting those feelings cloud your judgment."

'It's your feelings that are clouding your judgment mother. Neil is a great doctor. He went to a fine medical school in Scotland. He had several big city offers, he could have been rich and famous, but he chose to practice here. Because he loves these people, the same as I do."

In an attempt to understand Christy better Julia goes with her to visit Swannie O'Teale. The visit goes exactly the same, with Julia asking Neil to examine her husband.

Neil arrives does his examination, and finds that there is room for major improvement in Mr. Huddleston with the right exercises providing William had a strong enough will.

"But if you are anything like your daughter I don't think that will be a problem" Neil jokes.

Christy exits the room and stands on the balcony. _My father is going to be well, but joy is not the only emotion I feel, she thought._

Neil joins Christy outside. "You look sad; I thought you would be happy"

"I am happy my father will get better, but I have to go back to Ashville. I don't want too. I don't want to leave the mountains, the children...Christy said but also thought, _or you._

"You've done a lot of good here Christy, more than I thought possible in so short a time. I know we haven't always gotten along, but I have to give credit where it is due. I for one will be sorry to see you go. I've, well I'll miss you a good deal" Neil said as he put his arm around her.

Christy turn her face to look up at Neil, "I shall miss you too Neil.'

Neil kisses her on the forehead. Christy smiles up at him before going back into her father's room.

Fairlight and Christy find the persimmons just the same. Christy and Ms. Alice's conversation goes the same.

As Christy is watching Ms. Alice walk away she thinks to herself.

_How can I leave the mission? How can I leave my children? How can I leave David…and Neil? Why were my feelings so confusing when it came to those two men, would I ever have the chance to find out?_

Christy's father improves enough that he can go home. Christy is allowed to stay in Cutter Gap. The Thanksgiving Dinner was a complete success. Christy instead of sitting between her father and Ms. Alice finds herself beside her father and Neil. Neil holds her hand for a fraction of a second longer after the prayer is over. He craves the turkey as the episode ends.


	3. To Have and To Hold

**Disclaimer – I do not own Christy or the Characters. I am just taking them for a ride for my amusement.**

**To Have and To Hold**

Episode starts out the same. Children find Lundy Taylor under the school. David and MacNeil fight about Lundy staying at the mission. Christy agrees with David that Lundy should stay but she doesn't really want him there. Bird's Eye shows up to take Lundy home. Ms. Alice gets him to agree to let Lundy stay if that is what Lundy wants. Lundy stays at the mission.

David prepares an afternoon tea for Christy.

"Well don't you look nice? Everything looks wonderful David."

"I wanted to do it properly, though I'm sure the boys back in Ashville are better at courting than me."

"Courting is that what this is?"

"Yes. Tonight is a very special night because…because," David stammers as he pulls a ring from a small bag. "It belonged to my grandmother and before her, to my great grandmother. We shouldn't value worldly things but…"

"David it's beautiful"

"It's a real Emerald. You know why I want you to wear it. Christy will you marry me.'

_My very first offer of marriage. I was flattered and touched and completely confused. I felt as though I had grown up overnight. But did I love David? David had never said he loved me. And what of my feelings for Neil. What were my feelings for Neil?_

Ruby Mae sees Christy with the ring. Christy tells her not to say anything because she had not given David an answer yet. At school Ruby Mae and the girls start talking.

"Teacher's got a secret." Ruby Mae giggled to Lizzette and Zady.

"Ruby Mae this is not a subject for discussion." Christy warned.

"Then tell us about marriage" Ruby Mae asked

"Well, what did you want to know?" Christy asked with suspicion.

"How to be a good wife" Ruby Mae asked cheekily

"Well it's more than what you are thinking" Christy said over the girls' giggles. "Look at the good wives you know, like your mother Zady. Have you ever seen anyone who cared more for her children or works harder?

'No ma'am' said Zady

Christy started walking back toward the school house unaware that Neil had rode up and was following listening to her conversation.

"It's fine to fall in love with a boy and get married, to kiss and to tell each other sweet things. But marriage is a lifetime commitment. It takes two people who truly respect each other" Christy said

"I couldn't agree more" said a Scottish voice behind her. Christy turned around to see Neil.

"Hello Doctor, what brings you by" Christy said slightly embarrassed by the conversation he had overheard, as the girls dispurse. Ruby Mae watching the teacher and the doctor.

"I just came by to check on Lundy. Interesting talk you're having. What brought up the subject of marriage?' asked Neil

"I don't believe I recall" Christy lied

"Well, don't let the discussion get too serious". Neil said while he thought to himself _at least when it doesn't concern me._ "I'm going to Low Gap for a few days, will you miss me?"

"You know the people of the cove always miss you when you are gone doctor." Christy replied, but she thought _yes very much more than I should. _Neil smiled knowing she was saying she would miss him in a roundabout way.

As she watched Neil walk away Christy thought to herself. _I had the oddest impulse to confide in him and that only added to my confusion. Neil MacNeil and my proposal from David had absolutely nothing to do with each other. So why than could I not stop thinking about Neil, and why could I not decide on my feelings for David._

Meanwhile Ida's beau Clarence Sweetwater arrives. David is not happy about it. Ida and David fight about Clarence. Christy tells David he is being a jerk. That just because he wears trousers does not give him the right to tell Ida she can't marry. Fairlight and Alice come up with a plan to make things up to Ida for how they all treated her. David interrogates Clarence. David starts quoting a poem my Lord Byron as Christy walks towards him.

"David I'm very sorry for yelling at you last night"

"I'm sorry" David says before his kisses her. Christy confused by her feelings pushes him away.

"We're late for dinner" she says before running off. Alice finds Christy crying.

"Thou hast been quiet this evening"

"I guess I don't have much to say"

"That is unusual. Would thee rather be alone?"

"Ms. Alice what do you think about marriage?' Christy asked

"Generally I'm in favor of it." Ms. Alice replied with a grin

"I mean for me?" Christy said watching Ms. Alice's expression "David proposed to me. He said I could keep teaching until he is moved to a different church, but he wants to be married right away."

"And what is it you want Christy" Ms. Alice asked

'I don't know. Sometimes I think I love David. But then I think I'm too young to get married. I think about my work here and I think there is so much more I want to do. And I think of Neil"

"Neil?" Alice interrupted

"Yes Dr. MacNeil loves the children as much as I do. There is so much we could do for them. I want to work with him with them.'

"I'm sure he would like that, but that is not all thee thinks of Neil is it?'

"I don't know Ms. Alice. I'm confused. I think I love David but I can't stop thinking of Neil. What should I do?"

"I cannot tell you Christy. Only you know what is in your heart, but I will say this. If you are unsure of your feelings for David, you should not agree to marry him just yet, not until you know where your heart truly lies." Ms. Alice said having a good idea that Christy's heart did not lie with David but with Neil.

Meanwhile Isaac Holcombe goes after Lundy to be stopped by Bird's Eye. Lundy accidently shoots Bird's Eye. Alice and Christy operate and save his life. Bird's Eye refuses to talk to Lundy afterwards. Neil shows up, checks on him, and tells Alice and Christy they did a good job. As he is leaving Christy follows.

"That was heartbreaking. Bird's Eye just turned his face away. Can't he see how much Lundy needs him?"

"We mountain men don't show our feelings easily. You should know that by now Christy." Neil said looking at Christy with a look of longing.

"This is not about his pride, it's about his son." Christy stated not catching the look in Neil's eyes.

"What's it to you?" Neil asked wondering why Christy was so upset

"I don't know what you mean.'

"Listen to yourself. You're quite passionate. Why is it so important for Bird's Eye to forgive Lundy, so you can forgive him too?" Neil asked before turning away and mounting his horse, angry that Christy had missed what he had been trying to say with his eyes.

As Christy watched Neil ride away she thought, _He'd seen right into my heart, as usual. How did he always know what I was thinking before I knew myself? It made me wonder if he knew how I thought about him sometimes._

Fairlight, Alice and Christy surprise Ida with a wedding trousseau. Ida confronts David and tells him she is marrying Clarence whether he liked it or not. David gives his blessing and agrees to perform the ceremony. Christy confronts Bird's Eye, she gets him to agree to speak with Lundy, but Lundy had run off. No one could find him. David finds Christy by the pond.

"You know what I love about you. Aside from your pointy shoes and ridiculous hats, it's that you never give up. You are stilling hoping for another chance with Lundy aren't you?'

"Yes'

"I think you will get it. He's tied to this place. Just like Alice. Just like you. And just like Dr. MacNeil. He'll be back.'

"David, I can't marry you. I'm not ready yet. Lundy made me see that. The children need me here and I need them."

"I know"

"It doesn't mean never. It just means not right now." Christy said as she gave him back the ring.

"It's not just the children Christy, its Neil too, I've seen how he looks at you. You are intrigued by him too. But I'm not giving up yet." David said.

Christy was surprised by that fact, was she really that transparent. "I'm sorry David"

"It's alright Christy; I'm willing to fight for you. I'm not letting MacNeil have you without a fight." David said before kissing Christy quickly. He then walks away to find Clarence to give him the ring for Ida.

At Ida's wedding Christy pictures herself as the bride, but the groom she was picturing was not David it was Neil. This confused her even more. Was she in love with Neil? Or David?

Neil walks up at this point and stands next to Christy, "Is this spot taken?" Neil asked looking over at her.

"No, you're just in time" Christy said as she turned her face up to look at him with a smile. Neil smiles down at her before putting his arm around her shoulder.

Episode ends as David starts the wedding ceremony.

**A/N: I hope that wasn't too confusing to anybody. I wanted Christy to still be confused by her feelings. She doesn't love David but she really isn't sure at this point. David is a better match by her family standards but she is still very intrigue by Neil, but is it love. The next episode is the Hunt. I think this episode would be exactly the same. Sissel comes to Cutter Gap because Christy is still unsure of her feelings she still gets a little jealous of the attention David pays to Sissel. So no changes to that one.**


	4. A Man's Reach to Echoes

**Disclaimer – I do not own Christy or the Characters. I am just taking them for a ride for my amusement.**

**A/N: there won't be any changes to "A Man's Reach" or "Ghost story" so here is a quick summary of both of those episodes.**

**A Man's Reach**

Rob Allen does not win writing contest but is offered a college scholarship. Christy helps Rob prepare for the entrance exam he must pass in order to receive the scholarship. Zady Spencer becomes jealous of the attention that Christy is paying to Rob and starts acting out. She thinks because she is a girl she is not treated the same as the boys. Christy asks Neil to help tutor Rob in chemistry he declines. David sensing an opportunity to get points with Christy offers to tutor Rob. Neil has a change of heart and decides to help, so they both end up helping Rob in order to please Christy. Bob Allen's hand is crashed at the mill so Rob has to quit and work the mill. After talking to Fairlight about Zady, Christy realizes what the problem is and makes amends with her. Rob decides to take the test. David and Neil both want to know how he did. David says that Christy seemed quite pleased with the results. Neil says it looks like they both had something to do with that. Rob tells Christy not to send in the test, that he wanted to stay in Cutter Gap, Christy tells him she looked it over and he had done quite well. Rob knew that he did. Christy and Alice talk, Christy is not disappointed that Rob didn't go for the scholarship, because it was his choice. He had a choice that was all that matter to her. Episode ends with Christy watching the sunset by the pond.

**Ghost Story**

Granny Barclay tells a ghost story to the children, which causes Christy to want to explain it without the mountain superstition. Ms. Alice meanwhile tries to teach Mr. Pentland the proper way to court the woman that has caught his eye, who happens to be 17, a fact which Ms. Alice does not learn until much later. Ruby Mae's estranged father shows up and takes her home. After he hits her she leaves. Neil explains to Christy the history behind the story that Granny Barclay told. Christy sets out to explain it scientifically. She takes the younger students on an outing to prove there is nothing to be afraid of. Christy and the children end up in a set of caves where Christy hurts her ankle. She has to send Ruby Mae for help. Ruby Mae gets lost in the caves and finds an old bible belonging to the O'Teale's which at the end of the episode is used to set the record straight. Meanwhile, Neil is mad at David because he let Christy go alone and is only starting to look for her after it is getting dark. Neil goes with him. Ruby Mae finds the men the following morning. Neil carries Christy from the cave. Ruby Mae's father comes back to get Ruby Mae, but she refuses to leave with him again, the mission is her home and they are her family. She says there are all different kinds of kin. Episode Ends.

**Echoes**

Alice and Christy go to Freedom Kentucky to attend a birthday party of an old friend of Alice's. Christy is surprised to find that it is a black community. Christy learns that Alice had taught there when she was just a girl and that she was sent away to take care of her daughter who she had left with her parents in Pennsylvania. Reverend Scott is dying from heart failure and is arguing with his son Dan who wants to be a Doctor. Meanwhile back in Cutter Gap David is sick and Neil treats him with some kind of alcohol mixed into David's tea. He tells him to drink that and he would be back the next day. The next day Neil finds David working, he adds more of his special tonic into the tea and David and he have a little conversation.

"Doctor I have to ask you something. How is it you can love medicine, with all of its mysteries and miracles, and still deny the existence of God?" David asked sipping his tonic

"We're not going to harp on that again?" Neil ask

"No harping, I promise. I really want to know?"

"What? How I feel about God or how I feel about religion?" Neil asked

"I didn't know you believed in either" David said slurring a little.

"I don't deny that God exists; only that he has anything to do with me." Neil stated.

"Do you honestly believe he's not working through you when you perform surgery?" David asked.

"Well if he is, he's not doing a very good job. People die."

"No one knows why God decides who lives or dies, doctor."

"Maybe he doesn't concern himself at all with us, reverend.'

"I'd rather not entertain that thought, if you don't mind."

"What's the matter Grantland? You afraid we might actually be alone in this world?" Neil taunted David

"In a word? Yes." David said simply.

Sometime later the men are still sitting around drinking the 'tonic'.

"This tonic is really something. Someone ought to bottle it." David said his voice slurring more.

Neil snickering said, "Now that's a good idea."

"Well I might as well get back to work doctor." David said getting up before stumbling. "Isn't that odd".

"Do you realize Grantland, that this is the longest conversation we've ever had?' Neil asked once David was seated again.

"I hate to admit this, but I'm enjoying it."

"It's a pity we can't be friends. Even though we disagree all the time, we do have two things in common. We're both dedicated to our work and immovable in our beliefs." Neil said as he got himself more of the 'tonic'.

"There is a third thing Doctor, our appreciation of a certain young school teacher. Come on now doctor, you're a single man with two eyes, can you honestly tell me you don't find Christy intriguing"

"Of course I do man! I find anyone devoted to the cove intriguing, and I'm not blind Grantland. Christy is a beautiful woman." Neil admitted knowing that David probably wouldn't even remember this conversation.

"No matter doctor, I might as well tell you. I've already proposed marriage to her." David slurred.

"And how did she answer?" Neil asked afraid that he had missed his chance with Christy.

"She's thinking about it." David says just before passing out.

"Well then she could still say no. which means I still have a chance." Neil said to the unconscious man.

Back in Freedom, Reverend Scott dies after he collapsed at his birthday celebration. Christy and Alice return to Cutter Gap bringing Dan with them.

"Christy! Alice you're back. So Alice how did the birthday party go?" Neil asked as he and David made their way to them.

"Dr. MacNeil it was a triumph of love. This is Daniel Scott; he's come to work at our mission in exchange for an apprenticeship in your medical practice." Ms. Alice said as she introduced Dan.

"I beg your pardon?" Neil asked not quite sure he heard that right.

"Consider it an obligation to thy Hippocratic Oath." Alice said seeing the look on his face.

Ruby Mae comes around the corner sees Dan and screams.

"This is going to be interesting." David said after Ruby Mae's reaction to Dan.

Alice walks over to Ruby Mae and leads her to Dan for introductions. Neil walks away and Christy follows.

"I'm glad your home Christy." Neil says as he puts his arm around her shoulder in a hug.

Christy smiled up at him, "It's good to be home Neil, although I must say that it was an interesting trip.'

Neil looking back at Dan said, "So it would appear. What was Alice thinking of bringing him here?"

"Neil, Dan wants to be a doctor but he needs more experience before he can get a scholarship to attend college. Ms. Alice thought you would want to help him." Christy said stepping out from under his arm so she could look at him.

Neil looking at Christy said, "Alice has no idea what it is I want Christy and you don't either." He then turns and walks away. Leaving Christy to watch him leave wondering what he had meant by that last part. Episode Ends.

**A/N: most of the dialogue between David and Neil was word for word from the TV episode, I only changed some it, I put it all in because I always found that scene rather amusing. I made up most of the dialogue at the end though some is still a direct quote. These episodes were not much different than how they were originally aired so that is why it was mostly summary. The Next episode "the Lie" things will probably be a lot different than how it was originally. **


	5. The Lie

**Disclaimer – I do not own Christy or the Characters. I am just taking them for a ride for my amusement.**

**The Lie**

The episode starts out the same with Bessie Coburn becoming jealous when John Spencer has a crush on Christy. Christy talks to Alice about John, Alice tells her to be careful with him so she doesn't hurt him. Alice confronts Neil about Dan. Neil admits he thinks Dan does not belong in the cove. Christy takes Dan to the Spencer's in an attempt to encourage friendship. Dan talks to Jeb about the bees while Christy tries to talk to Fairlight about John. Bessie begs John to meet her by the river that night. Christy is restless; David sits on the porch of his bunkhouse staring at her. They have small talk, David goes inside and Christy goes for a walk. She ends up at the River where Neil finds her.

"Christy, what are you doing here? He asked seeing her by the river.

"I didn't realize I'd gone so far. My mind was spinning, I needed a walk. So I just followed the moon." She told him smiling up at him.

Neil looking up at the moon, then down at Christy said, "She's comforting, isn't she?

Christy looked at Neil and smiled, "I've always thought that, ever since I was a little girl."

"I'll wager you were a pensive child who thought too much for her own good", Neil said teasingly.

Christy grinned, "I still do. So do you. Tonight you were thinking of Margaret." She could tell Neil was thinking of the past by the look on his face.

Neil surprised that she could read him so well said, "Yes. Today would have been our Anniversary."

Christy reached out and put her hand on his shoulder, "How long were you married?"

Neil looked over at the young woman, "Long enough to know we never should have wed. We weren't right for each other."

"Were you two were never happy?" Christy asked.

Neil gave a humorless laugh, "only for a brief time. We were miserable together, we fought all the time. Things were never good enough for her, I was never good enough." Christy squeezed his arm tighter before Neil continued, "Even as unhappy as we were I never wanted her to die, I've been miserable ever since, it was my fault."

"No Neil, it was not your fault Margaret died. It was nobody's fault, things like that just happen, there was nothing you could have done. You need to forgive yourself, if you are ever to move on with your life." Christy told him.

"I know Christy, the hell of it I think I have. I think I have finally found a chance to live life again." He said looking down at her.

Christy looking up into his face raises her hand to push a stray curl behind his ear. Neil put his arms behind Christy drawing her close, before leaning down and kissing her softly on the lips. Neither of them sees Bessie in the tree's watching them. Christy pushes Neil away.

"It's late, I shouldn't be here; I need to go." Christy said as she starts moving away from Neil.

"Christy, I'm sorry, I should not have done that." Neil calls after her.

"No, Neil, don't be sorry. I wanted to kiss you too, but I really have to go." She called back to him as she rushed away. Neil smiles after her, she had wanted to kiss him too.

"Why had I wanted Neil to kiss me, and why had his kiss meant more to me than any of David's ever did? Was I in love with Neil? I don't know, but now I'm only more confused by my feelings than I have ever been" Christy wrote in her journal after she arrived back at the mission.

The next morning Alice receives a telephone call asking for trained doctors and nurses to attend to the victims of a train wreck.

Neil comes to see Christy bringing flowers. Alice catches him before he could see Christy to tell him of the train wreck. Neil gives the flowers to David and asks that he give them to Christy for him. The two rush off to attend to the victims. David does not give Christy the flowers from Neil.

That afternoon after school Christy tries to talk to John about his feelings. Bessie interrupts, calls John a fool. He calls her a fool for chasing after him when he didn't love her anymore. Bessie is mad at Christy for stealing John away. She threatens her, told her she would make her sorry if it was the last thing she did. Christy goes to see Fairlight to ask her advice about John. She isn't home. Lulu turns over a bee hive and is stung. Christy sends John for Dan. Dan saves Lulu. Christy doesn't talk to Fairlight then.

_"On Sunday Dr. MacNeil and Ms. Alice had not yet returned from the train wreck. We prayed for the living and the dead. The Spencer's were especially thankful that Lulu was much better." _

Bessie shows up and disrupts church; she tells everybody that she had seen Christy and John Spencer down by the river wallowing in sin. Christy tries to get Bessie to tell the truth, but Bessie won't.

_"I was in shock. I didn't know what to think. Whatever Bessie saw, or thought she saw, how could she tell such a lie? And how could people believe it? But as I looked around me, I was horrified to see that they did, including David."_

Alice and Neil arrive back in Cutter Gap to find Zady picking flowers. She tells them that Lulu had been stung by the bees but that Dan Scott had saved her. When asked if Christy knew why she wasn't in school, Zady told them that Christy was no longer wanted as teacher in the cove. Neil goes to see Christy. When Christy saw him coming she started walking away back to the school.

"Christy, what can I do?" Neil called to her.

"You shouldn't have come here Neil." Christy said to him.

"You've listened to me often enough Christy, what's different this time?" he asked not sure what the problem was.

"We can't. Somebody might see us like Bessie did down by the river. Maybe she thought I was with John or maybe she just made it up, but she saw us together." Christy told him.

"Christy we did nothing wrong. It was innocent." Neil said grabbing her arms.

"I was alone with you at night Neil and we kissed. It was innocent but it will not appear that way. A midnight meeting with you is not only bad for my reputation but yours as well." Christy told him pulling away.

"We've nothing to be ashamed of Christy." Neil said hurt by her behavior.

"Be that as it may Neil, they will never believe that." Christy said before walking away leaving Neil standing on the school steps. Neither was aware that David had been standing in the side door listening to their conversation.

Christy tries to talk to Fairlight, but Fairlight does not believe Christy. Jeb goes to Dan to pay him for his services. Dan doesn't want any money or anything in trade, he just wants a chance as a neighbor. Jeb offers him the use of his front name, a big step towards friendship in the cove.

Alice finds Christy crying by the river before the singing at the Spencer's.

"I thought you'd be at the Spencer's singing by now." Alice said to the young woman.

"I told David I'm not going. He wasn't surprised. I'm not welcome there Alice." Christy said sniffling.

"I doubt that Christy." Alice said not believing it.

"Fairlight never wants to see me again." Christy said pitifully.

"Fairlight Spencer and you have a true friendship. Self-pity won't help you. If thee would conquer a lie, thee must tell the truth." Alice said as she started to walk away.

"Even if the truth could be more damaging," Christy called after her.

Alice stopped and turned around before asking, "What do you mean Christy?"

"I was down by the river that night Alice, but I was with Neil. We talked and then kissed, but I swear that is all. I left right after, it wasn't a planned meeting, it just happened." Christy explained to her.

Alice was slightly shocked but just said, "Thee can only try Christy. The people of the cove may be more understanding about a midnight meeting with Neil than they would be about John." Alice left Christy alone with her thoughts.

Christy gathered her courage and went to the Spencer singing. Neil spots her right away and walks up to her before she enters the crowd.

"I've got to talk to you." he said grabbing her arm. "I can't let you take all the blame Christy, not when it is mine."

"No, Neil, this is something I need to do myself. Thank you though." She said giving him a sad smile before pulling from his grip.

Christy walks into the crowd with Neil close behind. Stopping in the middle she faces them all.

"I have something to say." She started to speak, since she already had their attention.

"No, I do." Neil interrupted. "I must speak in Miss Huddleston's defense."

"No Don't" Bessie called out coming to stand before them both. "Nobody should be judging Miss Christy. She done nothing wrong. It was me; I was the one who sinned. Teacher was by the river but she was alone. I told a lie."

"Yes Bessie did lie, but she lied just now too. This time however it was to protect me. Bessie did see me by the river, but not by myself or with John. She saw me with Dr. MacNeil" Christy said as the crowd starting murmuring.

"That's true." Neil said from behind her.

"We met by accident, we talked, Neil kissed me, and then we went our separate ways. If you believe one kiss in the moonlight is a good enough reason to dismiss me, then go ahead." Christy told the crowd. David wouldn't look at her.

"If you value the truth, you'll allow Christy to go on teaching your children. If you have to blame anyone blame me, I was the one who stole the kiss, Christy did nothing wrong." Neil said to the crowd. David glared at him.

It was decided that Christy was to stay at the school. Fairlight apologizes to Christy for not believing her. Christy forgives her. David won't talk to Christy he is still mad at her for kissing Neil.

Christy stands looking out over a field as she watches Neil riding away on his horse. She thinks to herself.

_How strange love is. It made David not speak to me for days. It made Bessie my enemy. And it made Neil MacNeil even more of a mystery. I knew he cared. He'd been willing to sacrifice his good name for me and he had kissed me in the moonlight, but how deep did his feelings go. How deep did mine go? I wonder if I will ever truly know what is in his heart and mine._

**A/N: so what did everybody think? Neil finally made a move, but after the trouble it caused how long do you think it will be before he admits his feelings for Christy. And when will Christy realize she loves him and not David. Reviews are always welcome.**


	6. The Hostage and Green Apples

**Disclaimer – I do not own Christy or the Characters. I am just taking them for a ride for my amusement.**

**A/N: The next episode should be Green Apples, but it makes more sense for The Hostage to go before that. Nothing really changed for that episode so it will just be a brief summary, then I will do my revise on Green Apples. Enjoy.**

**The Hostage**

A man is seen burying a coffin, as he walks away you notice that there are two fresh graves. The man then burns down his cabin. David is finally over his anger at Christy so he invites her to join him at his services in Lofty Branch. The man comes upon David and Christy and says his horse threw him; he needed directions to Dr. MacNeil's. Says his name is Jarvis Tatum. They agree to take him to Neil. Meanwhile, Neil finds out that Mr. Tatum's wife Ellie had died from Uncle Bogg. Alice returns from delivering twins, Dan is discouraged that she practices more medicine than him. Says Neil treats him like he doesn't exist and that he can't learn it all from books. David confronts Tatum after they reach Neil's and find he isn't there, David knows he is faking being injured. Tatum shoots David and takes Christy hostage. Sam Houston comes along to show Neil some arrowheads; he is taken hostage as well. Christy leaves her necklace at Neil's. David drags himself out of the river and goes back to Neil's for Christy; he finds her necklace and sets out looking for her. Christy leaves torn pieces of her petticoat as a trail. David passes out, when he wakes up the next morning there are no more markers, he heads back to the mission. Tatum sends Sam Houston to tell Neil to come alone in exchange for Christy's life. David makes it back to the mission, Neil sews him up. Sam Houston arrives and gives the message. Neil goes for Christy. David, Dan, Ms. Alice, and the men of the cove follow. Christy manages to talk Tatum down. After he releases her, she hugs David glad he is alive, and the she hugs Neil, thankful he was not hurt by Tatum. End of Episode.

**Green Apples**

Episode opens with Neil giving a science lesson at the school. Neil still won't teach Dan. Alice goes to Lofty Branch for a few weeks. Christy is determined to run the mission on her own and convince Neil to teach Dan by the time Alice gets back. Christy practices the speech she plans to give Neil, Fairlight laughs at her and says that talking to Neil is no way to get him to do what she wants. She convinces Christy to doll herself up and fix Neil a nice dinner before trying to convince him. Christy goes to Neil's and knocks on the door.

"Who's there?" Neil calls out, Christy looks around and walks towards the voice, "Can I help you?" Neil asks as he pokes his head out from under the porch.

Christy smiled down at him and said, "Yes. No. I mean you help everyone, me especially." Christy said trying to flirt, "And I was just thinking… How long has it been since you've had a good home cooked meal?

Christy places a chicken in the oven, while Neil tries to pick up his home.

"I don't get visitors often." He says a little embarrassed by the clutter.

"Oh, well its looks fine… for a bear." Christy teased.

Neil walks up behind Christy to look over her shoulder at what she is cooking, "Looks tasty."

"Perhaps you could…." Christy started to say. "Yes?" Neil urged. "Pick some flowers." Christy said. "Flowers?" Neil asked confused. "For the table, they'll smell nice." Neil took the hint realizing he was pretty dirty and smelly from the work he was doing and went to the river to bathe. Christy spies him from the house.

_What am I doing? I shouldn't be watching Neil. Why can't I stop watching?_ The smell of smoke broke through to her senses. Her chicken was on fire. Neil sees the smoke rushes from the river and into the house not taking the time to button his shirt; he stops her just before she throws water on it. Neil manages to put the fire out and bring out the badly burnt chicken. Christy is upset because it's ruined. Neil being the gentleman he is tries to eat the burnt chicken.

"It's perfect." He says after taking a bite. "It's burned Neil." Christy countered. "No, no it's just right. You don't know how many people I see who've been poisoned by undercooked food. It's a messy business I tell you." Neil said to avoid hurting her feelings.

"It's alright Neil, you don't have to lie to spare my feelings, and it's terrible I know. I am so embarrassed, I'm usually much better in the kitchen." Christy told him.

"Well what went wrong then?" Neil asked. "I …ah… I got distracted." Christy stuttered. "By what?' Neil asked curious. "I… uh... why don't you try the desert?" Christy asked in an attempt to change the conversation as her cheeks turned red.

Neil laughed when he saw Christy blush. Having guessed what had distracted her he asked, "so you were spying on me than?" "No! I mean, I … I wasn't spying. Well my chicken may not have impressed you but my blackberry cobbler will." Christy said in another attempt to change the conversation.

"Well, I'm impressed by your presence here. It's so ….. friendly." Neil said, trying to find the right word.

After they had finished eating the food that wasn't burnt, Neil set his phonograph up. Christy looks up and smiles at him.

"I didn't know you had a phonograph Neil." She said. "I had forgotten myself. No, that's not true. I just didn't realize how much I missed it. How much I miss so many things." Neil told her as he looked into her eyes.

"Like what?" Christy asked. "Like having dinner with a beautiful woman or a dance; would you do me the honor of a waltz Miss Huddleston?" Neil asked as he bowed to her holding his hand out to her.

"I didn't know you could waltz, Dr. MacNeil." Christy said as she slipped her hand in Neil's and they began to dance.

"Well, you should see my sword dance." He joked. "I can't tell you how much your visit has meant to me Christy." Neil told her as they continued dancing.

Christy sensing now was the time to tell him the reason she was there launched into her speech, "You work too hard. You need someone who understands what you do. Someone who will be there for you when you're tired. Someone who you can talk to about your patients and who will help you care for them. Frankly I can't understand how you've managed this long alone."

"Miserably, really." Neil said smiling, liking the direction of this conversation. "I think it's time you accepted a help-mate." Christy stated. "I think you're right." Neil agreed really liking this conversation. "Oh he will work so hard for you." Christy exclaimed happily. "He?" Neil asked completely confused now.

"Why Dan, Daniel Scott." Christy said as if it should be obvious to Neil.

"Dan Scott! I wasn't talking about him Christy, I was talking about you!" Neil shouted at her before continuing his rant. "You and Alice Henderson are like two peas in a pod. You come up with these ideas and I have to carry them out!"

"I'm sorry, I don't understand" Christy asked confused by his words.

"You want to change Dan's life and in order to do that, I have to change mine and I won't do it! Not for burnt chicken, blackberry cobbler, and a cheap dance by the river. You play with my feelings to try to get what you want Christy and I won't do it." Neil told her.

"Neil I …" Christy started to say but was interrupted when Neil said, "Just go Christy." Christy started to storm off but turned and shouted at Neil, "Well you are just a stupid stubborn Scot who doesn't deserve Daniel!" "And you're a rotten cook!" Neil shouted back to her but said under his breath, "and I don't want Dan Scott I want you."

Christy goes to see Dan to try to encourage him. Dan goes hunting and finds Hattie. Hattie befriends him. Fairlight goes to see Neil for medicine for the mission.

"I'm sorry to trouble you Fairlight, but this should hold the mission for a while." Neil said as he placed bottles in Fairlight's basket. "What?" he asked Fairlight since she was staring at him. "I ain't said a word." Fairlight answered. "Your silence is so loud my ears are ringing on my head." Neil told her. "My thoughts and your ears have no business together. You're just trying to avoid Christy." Fairlight said to Neil, knowing that is what he was doing.

"So what if I am." Neil said to her. "That's your pride talking Neil. "You love that girl and she loves you, whether she knows it or not. Swallow your pride and go see her Neil." Fairlight told him. "I will not darken the door of that mission again!" he yelled at Fairlight before going into his house slamming the door, not wanting to admit that Fairlight was right.

Neil burst into the school room to find Christy holding a young boy in her arms. Christy looking up at Neil says, "He's burning up. I thought it was a cold coming on. And then during reading class George put his down on his desk. I thought he had fallen asleep. But when I touched him..." Christy said, by this time they had moved George so he was lying down. "Go get me some water and a cloth." Neil told her. "Rob, get the children out of the doorway. I need the breeze." Neil said to the older boy.

"Do you want me to send them home Doc?" Rob asked Neil. "Do just as I say." He said to Rob, to Christy he said, "Sponge him off." Christy looking at Neil asked, "What's wrong with him?" Rob by this time had gotten the younger children away from the door turning back he said, "Doc MacNeil..." just before collapsing on the floor.

Neil and Christy rush to catch him, "Rob! What's going on?" Christy exclaimed. Neil examining Rob quickly turns to Christy and tells her, "Find Fairlight. Gather the children outside the school. Keep them calm, and then check them quietly for symptoms. I'll come out as soon as I can." Christy looked at Rob and asked, "What is it?"

Neil looking him over said, "He's got no rash yet." "Rash?' Christy asked worried. Neil looked at her and said, "Find a white cloth and run it up the flagpole. I'm declaring a quarantine." "You think its scarlet fever?" Christy asked really afraid. "I don't know Christy and until I do no one comes in or leaves the mission." Reaching out to touch her he said, "I will do everything I can Christy, have faith."

Christy went to raise the white flag, as she does so she thinks.

_I hated raising that white flag over the mission. It meant we had surrendered to a grave illness. I had fought ignorance, superstition, dirt, and intolerance; but something silent and deadly was stealing through my children. I felt it. I didn't know its name but I felt its purpose and it must not win. Thank God Neil was there. I knew I could not go through this without him._

David sees the white flag, refuses to stay out of the mission. Neil seeing the children drinking after each other rushes to Ruby Mae.

"Put that down!" He says as he snatches the dipper away from Ruby Mae. "How many times have I lectured the children about not sharing the dipper Miss Huddleston? Perhaps if you took better care of your children, instead of campaigning for Dan Scott, we might not have a medical emergency on our hands." Neil raves at Christy.

Christy defends herself to Neil instead of David. "This isn't my fault Doctor! I have a gourd for every child with their name on it. But they have drunk after each other all their lives, you should know that." Christy yelled at him.

"I am well aware of that. But you need to learn that bad habits can have deadly results" Neil countered.

"I know that better than anyone Neil. My baby sister died from scarlet fever." Christy told him softly before rushing away.

Dan visits Hattie again. Bird's Eye Taylor shows up. He blames the sickness at the mission on Dan. Dan goes to the mission to help. Christy has to send Dan away when it becomes clear that the people of the cove think he is responsible for the illness. She tells him to leave for his own protection. Creed runs off after Christy tells him he can't have a wood fox that Dan had made. Fairlight tells Christy about her brother Charlie who had ran away after he couldn't have a green apple. David tells them that he can't find Creed. Everybody sets out looking for him but no luck. David goes on horseback. Christy wants to go but she is needed at the mission. Ruby Mae becomes sick. That night John plays his harmonica as the parents wait in the field, refusing to leave their children. Christy finds a rash on Mountie, Neil confirms its Scarlet Fever. He tells Christy to say her prayers. Christy and Neil sit on the steps of the school resting while John continues playing. Inside the school Ruby Mae is crying.

"Ruby Mae? Don't cry Ruby Mae. Listen to John play that harmonica. Ain't he a wonder?" Rob Allen says to her.

"He plays like you write Rob Allen. You Scared?" Ruby Mae tells him. "I get scared when I think about pa. He don't think I know things." Rob told Ruby. "Like what?" she asked. "Like that he loves me. I can't figure out grown people. They spend all their time not saying what they really mean. Like Doc MacNeil and Miss Christy, neither one will admit their feelings for each other." Rob explained to Ruby Mae.

"I know what you mean. Though I think Miss Christy doesn't even know that she loves the doc. Rob do you think we're going to get to grow up?" Ruby Mae asked Rob. "Sure. Probably." Rob answered not really sure at all. "I don't want to die without ever having a dance with a boy. I want a fella to look at me like the preacher and Doc look at Miss Christy, eyes only for me. He will hold out his hand to me and ask for a dance. And when we dance, it will be like there is nobody else in the room, it's just us" Ruby Mae told Rob.

Rob then decides that if he and Ruby Mae were going to die, than he would make sure Ruby Mae got that dance. He stands and offers his hand to Ruby Mae, pulling her to her feet, the two start dancing together a little awkwardly, from weakness and the newness of the experience.

Neil and Christy are awake now. They see the two dancing. Neil smiles, but Christy is saddened by it. "If anything happens to those children, I will never forgive myself." She tells Neil. Neil gets up and moves closer to Christy and sits beside her. Placing a hand on her knee he says, "You haven't done anything wrong. I was wrong. Wrong for accusing you, I was just angry at you for caring for Dan Scott."

Christy confused by his reasoning asked, "Why Neil?" "Because it wasn't me, Christy I'm in love with you." Neil admits to her. "Neil, I…" Christy stammers before Neil kisses her softly. Neil then gets up and leaves Christy to her thoughts.

_Neil was in love with me? No wonder he was so angry that day by the river. What I had done was unforgivable. I felt terrible, playing with his emotions like that. But I was in love with David, wasn't I?"_

The next morning David returns without Creed. Christy goes to Dan's thinking Creed might be hiding around there. Dan agrees to help look. They find Creed near the river, burning up with fever. Dan dunks Creed in the water trying to lower his temperature before carrying him to the mission. Creed is barely hanging on to life. Neil gives him some medicine after he starts having convulsions. Creed stops breathing. Fairlight won't give up on Creed. Ruby Mae and Rob hold on to each other as the adults fight to bring Creed back. Creed starts breathing and tells them he had dreamed of apples. The children all start getting better; Creed entertains them all with his dream. Neil slips outside and Christy follows.

"It's taken me years to win the trust of these people. And I've earned it one long hard day at a time. There is no guarantee I'm going to keep it if I take on Dan Scott." Neil told her.

Christy standing behind him puts her hand on his back before saying, "No. There's not, but I wonder if it's really Dan you worry about or yourself."

Neil starts to walk away and then turns to her saying, "Oh, Christy, your thought process never ceases to flummox me." Christy explained herself by saying, "since the first time since your wife died, you will be allowing someone in your life. Someone you might feel responsible for, and could eventually come to care for."

Neil looks at her shaking his head he says, "No Christy, Dan would not be the first one. That would be you." Neil reaches out to touch her cheek but was interrupted by Dan.

Dan begs Neil to teach him. Tells him he won't leave this mountain until Neil looks him in the eye and tells him he doesn't have what it takes to be a good doctor. Neil agrees to teach Dan. Neil lets Dan tell the children the quarantine is over. The children rush off to where their parents are waiting for them. Ms. Alice returns from her trip. She praises Christy before hugging her. Episode ends with Neil giving Dan his first lesson, with David assisting as a human model.

**A/N: I hope everybody enjoyed that. A lot of the dialogue is word for word from the original episode. I did however change some things or add to the existing dialogue. Hope you enjoyed, there are only three episodes left from the series. Remember reviews are always welcome.**


	7. Babe in the woods

**Disclaimer – I do not own Christy or the Characters. I am just taking them for a ride for my amusement.**

**Babe in the Woods**

A girl leaves her baby near the mission. Some of the children find the baby. After several of them ask to go to the outhouse, Christy becomes suspicious and follows them. She finds the baby. Dr. MacNeil is sent for to examine the baby. Christy is sitting on the school steps while David is teaching lessons, waiting for word. Neil brings the baby out to here.

"She's fine, though she is a wee bit colicky. She will need lots of attention." Neil said holding the baby.

"I'll do it. I mean I will be happy to watch her." Christy said as she takes the little girl from Neil.

'Why does that not surprise me?" Neil teased.

David dismissed the children for lunch, comes to stand behind Christy on the steps. Christy turns to him. "David, will you please take over my lessons for the rest of the day?"

"I'm always happy to help." David says to please Christy.

Neil does not miss his own chance to please her pipes up, "you can count on me for the science and mathematics, Christy as always."

"I covered those this morning doctor." David said snidely.

"Actually, I have been teaching the children physical education doctor. I'm sure you would agree that promoting healthy living is important. And I know a fine sportsman like you can handle it." Christy said flirting with Neil.

"Perfect. Who better to teach them than me?" Neil says standing and calling the children around. "Miss Huddleston has asked me to talk to you today about exercise. It's very important. It makes you strong and keeps your mind clear. Now I think the best type of exercise is competitive sport. Not only is it fun it's filled with the traditions and values of our great heritage.'

"I agree. And the best sport of all is baseball." David interrupted.

"Baseball? Baseball is no better than cricket." Neil said dubiously.

"It's the perfect combination of individual skill and team unity." David said, going on and on about baseball. "It's why we created America so we could create baseball."

"That is very interesting David," Christy said bored out of her mind as she held the baby with Neil sitting beside her. "What a pity Thomas Jefferson could not be here, to hear that." Neil said sarcastically. "Be nice Neil," Christy said playfully swatting him on the leg.

"Mock all you want doctor, but I will have you know I was batting champion at seminary." David said. "So we can hit a wee ball with a stick, can we? Neil teased. "That's not all there is to it, doctor." David said in his defense.

Meanwhile, Opal brings milk to the mission for the baby. Fairlight lets her see her. Alice and Dan return to the mission. Christy tells them about the baby. She panics when she realizes that Opal had been left alone with the baby. David talks to Christy about her reaction to Opal.

The next day at school, David explains the finer points of baseball.

"Any questions?" he asked. "I have a question," said Neil. "What in the blazes are you talking about?" Christy laughed as she stood next to Neil with the baby in her arms. "The finer points of the game doctor." David answers as he gets the game started. Neil stays next to Christy for a moment to talk to her.

"You're quite taken with that wee one aren't you?" he asked. "Yes I am. I don't understand how anyone could abandon her." She said to him. Neil putting his arm around Christy said, "I wish I knew. At least she has you for now".

Ms. Alice approaches, catching the ball that David had just hit. She wants Christy to join her in her search for the baby's mother. Neil says that after David finishes his pointless baseball game, he would teach the children some real games.

"What kind of crack is that?" David asked. "Anyone can play baseball even a woman. No offense." Neil said looking at Alice and Christy. "I suppose your cherished highlander games are something special?" David said getting in Neil's face. "As a matter of fact they are." Neil responded not backing down.

"Hurry Miss Huddleston or I fear you will be umpiring more than a game of baseball." Alice said. Laughing at the two men, Christy said, "Now boys play nicely until I get back."

The men play baseball with the children while Alice and Christy go to look for the mother of the baby. They find the girl. The girl says she will go to the mission after she gets her things together. She never comes. David overhears Christy talking to the baby. Neil teaches the children some highland games while wearing his grandfather's kilt, much to the amusement of the children, David, Alice, and Christy. Neil and David divided the children into two teams. Neil's team won all the games. Alice tells Christy that the baby had to be put up for adoption. David uses the baby to try to get Christy to marry him. Christy goes to Ms. Alice.

"Ms. Alice, we have to talk. I don't want you to call the orphanage." Christy said stopping her before she mounted her horse. "There may not be an alternative," Alice said to Christy. "There will be if someone adopts her. And I think I know a young couple who might be interested. David and me." Christy told Alice.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked. "I am reconsidering his proposal." Christy said. "Sara Barnett's baby set you thinking about marriage?" Alice asked shocked. "I have been thinking about it since he asked. Now with the baby in my life I am seeing everything more clearly." Christy told her.

"Is that a fact? Or is it you so want to keep this baby that you are willing to marry David, a man you do not love?" Alice demanded. "That's not fair Ms. Alice, I do love David." Christy defended herself. "Do you? What about Neil?" Alice asked. "What about him?" Christy asked though she already knew. "Neil loves thee, and I know thee cares for him as well. Are you so sure its David you love and not Neil?" Alice asked before mounting her horse and riding away leaving Christy to consider her words.

_Over the next few days my argument with Ms. Alice troubled me. And so did the baby. She was fitful. She wouldn't eat. And then suddenly her breathing sounded wrong, as if she was gasping for air._

Christy sends Ruby Mae for Dan Scott and David for Neil. Opal shows up before either arrives. She tries to help but Christy doesn't want to let her. Opal pushes Christy out of the way and saves the baby's life. Dan and Neil arrive and both examine the baby. They told Opal she had saved the baby's life. Alice and Christy talk about what happened. Alice tries to convince Christy that the baby had to go to the orphanage. The next morning Christy has a wonderful idea. She and Fairlight go talk to Tom Mchone. The next day at church they all tell Opal that the baby is hers. Tom says to call her Iris. Opal asks Christy to be the godmother. After church there is a social. Neil walks up to Christy and hands her a glass of punch.

"Christy for you," he said. "Thank you Neil," Christy says taking the glass from him. "It was a kind thing you did for Opal." Neil praised her. "Opal is a good mother; she will take better care of Iris than I could have." Christy told him. "I have no doubt you will be a good mother when its time. I could see it in the way you cared for little Iris." Neil said smiling at her. "Thank you Neil, that means a lot to me." Christy smiled at him.

David walks up with a glass of punch, "Here you are Christy." "David that's sweet, but Neil already got me some." Christy said holding up the punch in her hand. David turning to Neil said, "I was surprised to see you at our service, even if you did watch from the porch."

Neil smiling said, "I was just checking on my new patient, and godchild." "You're the godfather? That is so funny, Opal asked me to be Iris' godmother." Christy said shocked. "Did she now? What are the odds of that." Neil laughed, to David he said, "I'll take that if you don't mind." Taking the punch that David had offered Christy.

David in an attempt to get rid of Neil said, "Working on a Sunday. You must be busy, probably have more patients to see." Neil knowing what David was trying to do laughed, "No, she was my last one."

"Well as long as you're here we never did finish our sporting competition.' David said as he rolled up his shirt sleeve. Neil did the same, smiling at Christy. Christy shaking her head walked off as Neil and David armed wrestled. That Night Christy is looking out her window at the two men that were still trying to beat each other. As she watched she thought.

_Miss Alice was right. Some things never change. So it is with the rivalry between Neil and David. There are times they act more like boys in my classroom, than the men in my life. Eventually, I will understand which holds my heart._

**A/N: hope everyone enjoyed that. Next episode is second sight. After that the only episode left is Road Home, not sure if it will be my finally one, I might add another to finish the story, since we are left with a cliffy. Or I might not end it the same way, we shall see.**


	8. Second Sight

**Disclaimer – I do not own Christy or the Characters. I am just taking them for a ride for my amusement.**

**Second Sight**

Fairlight is having bad dreams. She knows something bad is coming. Toot Mchone is very sick, but they don't have the money for medicine or the kind of food he needs. Nathan Stone comes to visit. Christy is surprised because she was expecting an older gentleman not a handsome young man. He explains that he has taken over the business from his father; Nathan Stone Sr. Fairlight's dreams are getting worse. Zady tells Christy she is worried about her mother. Christy goes to see Fairlight. She is shocked by her appearance. Fairlight tells Christy about her dreams. She knows something bad is coming. The cove has a singing to welcome Nathan Stone. When introduced to Fairlight, she knows he is the one bringing the 'darkness'. Neil arrives late from visiting a patient and sees Christy dancing with Mr. Stone. Walking up to Alice he says.

"Who the blazes is she dancing with?" Alice sensing Neil is slightly jealous by the sight says, "That would be Mr. Stone." Neil smirks, "Ah the great benefactor, here for us all to kiss his shoes. And Christy is plastering herself to him." Alice shakes her head and says, "That is thy jealousy talking. Christy is being a good host to the mission's guest." Neil looked over at Christy and said, "Yes, well I'm putting a stop to it." Alice calls to him as he starts walking toward Christy, "Neil, do not do something you will regret."

Neil walks over to where Christy and Mr. Stone are dancing, tapping Nathan on the shoulder. Nathan turns to him and asks. "Is there a problem?" Neil looks at him and then at Christy and says, "Nothing a dance won't fix." Christy slightly taken aback by Neil's attitude asks, "What are you doing Neil?" "I am cutting in, what does it look like." He said to Christy.

"I'm sorry I thought that a lady was to be asked for a dance." Christy said taking a step back from Nathan and Neil.

"Yes, that is right, now if you don't mind moving." Nathan said to Neil trying to pull Christy back to him for the dance.

Neil would not move out of the way, he extends his hand to Christy, "Christy, may I have this dance?"

Nathan pushes Neil slightly, "This dance is mine sir." Neil was just about to get in Nathan's face when Christy spoke up, "Excuse me Mr. Stone, Neil may I have a word with you." Nathan nodded, and Neil followed Christy as she walked towards the school. They stopped when they reached the school steps.

Christy turning to Neil asked, "What was that all about?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to dance with you." Neil said, not wanted to admit he had been jealous.

"And you could not have waited a few more minutes for the song to end?" Christy asked him.

Neil sighed and rubbed his face before saying, "Christy you know how I feel about you. I'm sorry, I got jealous."

Christy putting her hand on Neil's arm looked up into his face and said, "Neil, Mr. Stone is a very generous man and I was trying to make him feel welcome. That's all. I'm not interested in being anything more than a friend to him."

"Who are you interested in being more than friends with Christy?" Neil asked her, looking into her eyes, trying to read how she felt about him in them. He thought he saw love, but he wasn't sure.

Christy stared at him for a minute before shaking her head, "I don't know Neil; I really don't."

Gathering Christy into his arms he said, "Well maybe this will help you make up your mind." Then he kissed her soundly. Christy's arms went around his neck as she kissed him back. But the kiss was broken suddenly when David pulled Neil away, before punching him. Neil went down, having not expected it.

"DAVID!" Christy yelled at him. He only glared at her before stomping away. Christy knelt next to Neil and helped him sit up. "Are you of ok Neil?" Getting to his feet Neil said, "I'm fine. You know for a preacher, David sure packs a hell of a wallop." Christy shaking her head sadly said, "I'm sorry Neil, I don't know what got into him." Neil just laughed and said, "I do, the same thing that got into me when I saw you dancing with Mr. Stone."

Christy looking down blushed; she was rather embarrassed that she had that effect on two men. "Oh, well how about that dance now doctor?" she asked trying to break the awkward moment. Neil nodded as he led her back to the dancing, where the two danced together for the better part of the dance, only dancing with a few other people because it was expected.

That night Mr. Stone told Christy the real reason he had come to Cutter Gap. He was there to buy the land along Bear Ridge to log. The land belonging to the Mchone's and the Timmons. Christy goes to see Neil the next day to tell him.

Neil sitting on his porch making some new flies sees Christy and says, "What a pleasant surprise Christy!" Christy walking up the steps says, "How's the eye?" Neil smiles at her, "I'll live, it looks worse than it feels. Have a seat." Christy takes the offered seat. "Neil, I'm afraid I have done a horrible thing in inviting Mr. Stone here." She says to him.

"Why's that?" Neil asked surprised.

"He told me last night that his real reason for coming here was to buy land to log. He wants to buy the Timmons and Mchone places." Christy confessed.

"People like Nathan Stone think that their way of life is better. He will put them into apartments stacked on top of each other. Eventually the money he gives them will be gone and then what will they have? Nothing, the only ties they have are to the land and each other. Take that from them and they have nothing left." Neil said to her shaking his head sadly.

"I know. And I have seen what happens after logging. The landscape is destroyed. The rivers become clogged killing the fish. Neil, I'm afraid that Opal and Tom will sell because of Toot. And if they do it will be my fault for bring Mr. Stone here." Christy says to Neil.

Neil reaches over and puts his hand on her knee, looking into her eyes he says, "You could not have known Christy. You always see the best in people and you thought he wanted to help the children like you. We will think of something to help Tom and Opal."

"I don't know what. I will try to talk to them, but unless we can come up with a way for them to get money. I don't think they will listen." Christy said tears filling her eyes. Neil pulls her into a comforting hug and says "I know, I know."

The next day Christy is preparing her lessons when Zady runs in saying her ma had gone crazy. Christy rushes to Fairlight and finds her burning the children's shoes. Fairlight tells Christy more about her dreams. She knows that people are leaving the cove. Christy tries to assure her that nobody was leaving but she couldn't. Christy goes to talk to Tom and Opal. She begs them not to sell. The say they aren't selling anything yet. She asks Mr. Stone not to take their land. He won't listen to her. Tom asks Christy to leave, they wanted to hear what the man had to say. Fairlight goes to talk to David about her dreams. Afterward she is calmer. Jeb decides to take on a partner in the honey business if she could think of anyone who might be interested. Opal and Tom are just about to sell to Mr. Stone when Jeb and Fairlight show up and offer them a partnership. They stay in the cove. The Timmons however already sold their land. Christy tells Mr. Stone that his donations were no longer needed nor wanted.

_I was coming to understand why the highlanders were shy of people. They never learned the city way of hiding feelings or of smiling when the heart was cold. They would never try to deceive a friend, and there was no greater bond than a man's word or that of family. I found their absence of greed surprising and wonderfully refreshing. I now wondered if these mountain values were not more civilized than the city's. I also wondered about my feelings for a certain mountain man. I found myself drawn to him in a way I could not explain. Why did he make me feel things when we kissed that I did not feel when I kissed David? I didn't know. All I knew was that I had two men in my life that loved me and I would have to make a choice soon. But would I make the right one._

The Episode ends with the loggers coming to Cutter Gap.


	9. The Road Home and Epilogue

**A/N: Well here it is the final episode of Christy the Road Home. After a suggestion from a reader, I decided to tie up all the loose ends in this chapter, with a short epilogue at the end. Hope everybody enjoyed reading these. Enjoy.**

**The Road Home**

David is going into El Pano on Saturdays and Christy is curious as to why and what the picture is he keeps in his pocket. She finds Rob Allen and one of the older boys looking at a naughty photo. She shows it to Ms. Alice and Fairlight sees it, she says so that is what the man have been up to in El Pano. They were going to the new 'Tea House'. The following Saturday Christy follows David into El Pano with the excuse of buying Ruby Mae some new shoes. Christy and Ruby Mae spot David outside the 'Tea House' talking to one of the girls dressed only in her undergarments. Christy rushes away. One day after school she finds Creed Allen and two other boys smoking under the school. Christy tells David about it and he isn't concerned. She confronts him about his trips into El Pano. David refuses to tell her anything about it. Turns out he is going there to make payments on an engagement ring.

Neil is giving Dan a medical lesson as he fixes a bird's wing. Dan isn't paying attention. When asked what is on his mind. Dan admits that he is being threatened. The bird that Neil fixed was hung from Dan's fence post. Dan believes it is Bird's Eye Taylor doing it. Neil tells him to be careful. Christy shows up to talk to Neil.

"Christy, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" Neil asks smiling at her. Christy holding up an empty sack answers, "Camphor. We're out." Neil takes the bag from her and fills it. "You cannot tell me you came all this way just for Camphor." He says. Christy smiles at him and says, "Maybe I just wanted to see you." Neil laughed, "I know you better than that Christy, and I know something has got your dander up. Why don't you tell me what is bothering you. I am a doctor, people confide in me all the time, you included."

Christy stepped closer to Neil, lowering her voice she said, "The men of the cove have been frequenting a certain Tea House in El Pano." Neil keeping his voice low like her, said, "I see. And you think this tea may be poisonous?" Christy nodded as she said, "Yes. I do, don't you?" Neil laughed at her expression before telling her. "Christy some teas have a soothing effect. Calming an otherwise troubled spirit."

Christy rather annoyed that Neil was making light of it asked, "Neil, surely you aren't siding with them? Fairlight and the women are very upset? And the children have taken to looking at naughty photographs." Neil smirked at that. "Christy they are just being boys." "Neil!" Christy exclaimed shocked. Neil realizing that she was very upset asked, "What do you want me to do Christy?" "Can't you stop the men from going to the tea house for the good of the families?" Christy asked him.

Neil looked at her in confusion before asking, "Isn't that your Reverend Grantland's domain?" Christy shook her head and said, "No, he can't help." Neil surprised said, "I'm sure he'd be happy to help if only to please you." Christy upset said, "He can't help! He's going there himself. I saw him." Neil reaching out to run the back of his hand along her cheek said, "That blundering fool has hurt you." Christy sniffled before stepping into Neil's comforting embrace.

Neil decides that Christy needs cheering up, so he teaches her to fish. Standing behind her he guides her through the motions of fly fishing while he talked.

"Don't think, don't even speak. Just let the river pull you along. Men are silly creatures Christy. They search in strange places for answers to questions they have no right to ask. The teahouse is nothing more than a distraction from their lives. A place where hardworking men, can go to be something they are not. Be someone better, more important. But come closing time, they will go home to their wives and families and things will go on as they always have. They will just have the memory of being a big man in the city, if even only for a few hours. There is no harm done Christy, not really. I promise you that, the men love their wives and they won't forget that."

Christy hooks a fish. As Neil helps her reel the fish in Christy thinks.

_I told myself that I come to Neil's because Ms. Alice was David's superior and could penalize him and that Fairlight was too angry to be objective. But the truth is I trusted Neil to make me feel better and he did. He'd shared his secret place, a place of solace. He'd given me the gift of a river. But he also had given me so much more than that. He had given me his friendship and love. _

As Neil takes the fish off the hook and prepares to release it, Christy asks, "Have you ever been to the teahouse?" Neil looks at her smiling, "Nothing there could compare to the beauty I find at this moment on this river. Nothing anywhere could compare with this." Releasing the fish he stands and walks next to Christy saying, "He'll be back, so will I. Tomorrow he'll be smarter, and I'll have to be smarter to catch him. The Dance Christy is more important than the frying pan."

Christy looks at him confused, "What do you mean by that Neil?" Neil smiles at her and says, "To put it simply, anything worth having is not easily won." Neil places his arm around her shoulder as they watch the fish swim away.

The following Saturday the men of the cove meet up and head to the teahouse. Neil and Dan see them pass by as they head off on rounds. A short while later, the women decide they have had enough and go after the men, they too pass by Neil and Dan. David is there making a payment on the ring he is buying for Christy, one of the dancing girls talks him into coming inside. Only after a few minutes of watching the show David decides to leave, he is just about to walk out the door when the women of the cove come in, Christy with them.

"Christy! What are you doing here?" David asks surprised by her presence. "We're here for tea," Christy sasses back. Jeb seeing Fairlight says to her, "Fairlight you best be getting home." Fairlight walks up to him and asks, "Are you coming?" Jeb sits back down, so Fairlight sits too. The other women do the same. David says to Christy, "I think it would be best if you and the women leave." Christy looks at him and says, "If it's ok for you to be here David, then it should be fine for us ladies." She sits too.

All the women are seated and the show begins again. Everything is fine for a minute until the men start getting into the show, and then all hell breaks loose. Fairlight starting it by smashing a tea cup on Jeb's head. David picks Christy up and slings her over his shoulder heading for the door, just as Alice and Neil arrive. Alice fires off her rifle getting everybody's attention.

"I want all of you to simmer down now. This is no way for ladies to act." Alice admonishes the women. Neil looking over the men said, "And you men should be ashamed of yourselves coming here when you all have wives at home. And you reverend," Neil says as he turns on David, "Put Christy down, she's not a sack of potatoes."

David sets Christy down and walks out, the men and women follow leaving Neil and Christy for last. The two step out on the porch where Neil confronts her.

"Christy what were you thinking?" he asks. Christy looking a little ashamed says, "I wasn't. I got caught up in the emotion when the women decided to go after their husbands." Neil looks at her putting his hands on her shoulders, "Christy I know you're mad at David, but this isn't the way to handle it."

_I knew Neil was right. I had no business here. _She thought as Neil touched her cheek knowing he broke through to her senses. "It's the dance that matters Christy." Christy looked at him and said, "But eventually the fish ends up in the frying pan Neil." Chuckling he said, "That's not always a bad thing." Neil kisses her softly and together they return to Cutter Gap.

The next day Rob Allen is looking at another girly photo when Ruby Mae shows up all dolled up, well she tried to doll herself up anyway. Looking at Rob she asks, "What do you think?" Rob looks up at Ruby Mae, putting the photo in his pocket, he was shocked by her appearance, "I don't rightly know Ruby Mae." Ruby Mae goes to stand on the school's porch lifting her skirts to hold out her foot, and then she asks him, "Do you like my new shoes?" Rob smiled, thinking finally a question I know the answer too, "They're right pretty. Must be hard to run in them though." Ruby Mae smiled at him, trying to flirt, she says, "I'm not playing chase anymore Rob. I'm a grown girl now, or hadn't you noticed?" Rob getting nervous blurted out the first thing that popped into his mind, "I'm noticing your hair's sweating color down your head."

Cursing himself he runs off. He never felt so stupid in his life. Ruby Mae runs off in the other direction, upset and embarrassed. She washes the hair dye out and rinses her face off. Rob finds her a few hours later on the swings in front of the school still crying. Coming up behind her he says, "Ruby Mae, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have made fun of you." Ruby Mae wiping her eyes quickly said, "It doesn't matter." Rob coming around to stand in front of her asks, "Why did you go and do that to yourself anyway?" Ruby Mae not wanted to admit to him the reason was to try and impress him says, "It ain't important."

Rob reaches out and grabs the swing, his hands on either side of Ruby Mae, "it is to me." Ruby Mae not looking at him says, "I was trying to make myself pretty." Rob smiles at her, "You didn't have to do all that to be pretty Ruby Mae, you're already beautiful just the way you are." Ruby Mae finally looks up at him, surprised she asks, "You really think I'm beautiful?" Rob grins, "Of course I do" he then leans forward and kisses her on the cheek. Ruby Mae beams up at him, he kisses her again this time on the lips. Breaking away from her he says, "I love you Ruby Mae Morrison." Ruby Mae smiles as she says, "I love you too, Rob Allen." They kiss again.

That Sunday, David tells the men and women that it is time they forgive each other. They eventually do, he has them sit next to their spouses, something that is never done in the cove. They all move to their respective partners. Rob Allen moves to sit next to Ruby Mae. They hold hands the remainder of the service.

Neil and Christy go for a walk around the pond, just enjoying each other's company. Neil places a wreath of flowers in Christy's hair, smiling at her cheekily. He is just about to kiss her when they hear the church bell. Together they ride to find out what was going on. They see smoke from Dan Scott's place. Ms. Alice, David, the Spencer's and the Allen's show up to help put the fire out, but it was too late. Dan's cabin is burnt to the ground. He blames Bird's Eye Taylor and sets out to find just before Neil and Christy ride up.

"What happened?" Neil asked Alice. "Fire started in the field and heading straight for the cabin, Dan believes Bird's Eye is responsible and has gone after him." Neil knowing that Dan intended to kill him says, "I'll find him." He rides off in search of Dan. Christy goes to David who is covered in soot and dirt, "Are you ok?" she asks him; he ignores her and walks away. Christy spots Creed Allen hiding in some bushes, when he sees her looking at him, he rushes away crying

Christy walks up to David. "We'll help him rebuild." David says before pulling the flowers from Christy's hair. "You have to choose between us Christy" David says to her. Christy trying to defend herself says, "David just because I'm friends with Neil…" "Don't Christy" David interrupts. "I'm going to El Pano next week to pick up your engagement ring, when I return I want to put it on your finger, or put the notion of marrying you behind me."

David then kisses her passionately, trying to show her the depths of his feelings for her, in hopes that she will feel the same for him. Christy kisses him back. As he walked away from her she thought.

_David was right. I had to make a choice. The problem was I didn't know which man I truly loved. I think I loved them both, but one was the love a wife should have for her husband, the other the love one feels for a friend. But which did I feel for David and which for Neil. Either choice I made was going to break someone's heart. I hated having that power in my hands._

Christy thinking that Creed might know more about the fire at Dan's than anybody else, went to speak with him. Meanwhile, Dan tracks Bird's Eye to Hattie's. Hattie tries to tell Dan that Bird's Eye swore on a bible that he didn't set that fire. Dan doesn't believe her. He finds him and has him pinned down a gun pointed at him. Christy and Creed show up just in time. Creed admits that it was his fault. Tells Dan that he had been smoking in the field, when his cigarette started the fire. Dan lets Bird's Eye up and tries to apologize to him. That night Christy dreams of riding away with Neil happily as David watches from the school.

David goes to see Neil the next day. He finds Neil fishing as usual. Walking up to him David says, "I'm asking Christy to marry me." Neil walking over hands David a rod and says, "hasn't she already turned you down once before." David joins Neil in the river fishing, "I'm not letting that stop me. I love her." Neil looks at him and says, "So do I." David looks over at Neil and says to him, "She's the right woman for me."

Neil laughs, "Ah but are you the right man for her." David a little annoyed tells him, "I could be. If she wasn't confused by you." Neil smirks, "so I confuse her do I?" "You have from the very beginning. We're opposites. Everything she shouldn't want and everything she should. You don't believe in God, so she wants to save you. You're a tortured soul, so she wants to soothe your spirit."

Neil shakes his head, "you've a high opinion of yourself Grantland thinking you have everything she should want. And you may be right. There is just one thing wrong in your assessment, I do believe in God; I just don't think he believes in me." "He does, and so does Christy." David told him. "That's why she wants to comfort you, to bring you back to God."

"What your describing sounds more like pity, not love." Neil told the preacher. "It's not pity, its compassion. And that's a strong feeling for a young woman like Christy." David said, looking over at the doctor he added, "Let her go, you can't make her happy. I can"

David hooks into a fish and as he tries to reel it in, the line snaps. Neil taking the rod back says to him, "It got away. Maybe you should think of that as a sign Grantland."

David storms away.

Christy goes to Fairlight for advice. She finds her at their spot on Bear Ridge. Walking up to her she asks, "How did you know that Jeb was the one?"

Fairlight smiles up at her friend while she chewed on a twig "let me ask you a few questions. When you wake up, who is the first person you think of?"

Christy smiling says, "David." Fairlight raises her eyebrows; Christy clarifies "well he's usually hammering or something."

"Ok, who's the last person you think of before you go to bed at night?" Fairlight asks.

"Usually one of the children," Christy answers honestly.

"Who do you count on to come through in a pinch?" Fairlight ask thinking that question should open Christy's eyes, it didn't.

"David, Ms. Alice, Neil, and You," Christy told her friend.

Fairlight slightly exasperated asked, "Who makes you laugh Christy?"

Laughing Christy said, "that's easy, the children and Neil and you."

Ok thought Fairlight this should do it, "Who makes your blood boil, they make you so mad?"

Without a moment's hesitation Christy answered, "Neil MacNeil."

Fairlight smirked and then asked, "Who's your best friend Christy?"

Christy smiled at Fairlight and said, "You." Fairlight smiled, "Ah that's sweet Christy but not what I mean. Who do you tell your deepest thoughts too, who do you go to when your troubled, who makes you feel better?"

Christy stared at her as the realization dawned on her. Her eyes getting huge and her mouth forming an "o". Fairlight smiled knowing Christy had finally figured it out she said, "Sure took ya long enough to figure out what the rest of us have known for months."

"What should I do?" Christy asked. "Go to him and tell him Christy." Fairlight said to her friend.

Christy leaves Fairlight to go to the man she loves. Neil comes home to find his phonograph playing, walking up the steps he spies freshly picked wildflowers in a can on the porch. Neil smiles to himself rushing to his door. When he opens it he finds Christy standing at the stove, a vision of loveliness.

Leaning against the doorframe Neil asks, "Not burning anymore chickens are you?" Christy looks over her shoulder and smiles at him, "Not today doctor." Walking inside he comes to stand next to her, "I've already taken Dan under my wing so to speak, so you aren't here for him. Is there anybody else you're campaigning for?" Christy turns to Neil and says, "Not today, at least not for anybody else."

Neil grasping both her arms asks, "What do you mean Christy?" Taking a deep breath Christy tells him, "I'm here for myself. After having a nice long talk with Fairlight, I finally realized who holds my heart." Neil hoping it was him asked, "And who might that be Christy?" Christy smiled at him and said, "Well, that would be…you. I'm in love with you Neil." The grinned that spread across Neil's face could have split it in two, as he said, "I love you Christy". Before kissing her with all the passion he could muster, Christy answering with her own. Christy ended up burning the dinner because of how longed they kissed. Neil didn't mind.

While Christy attempted to salvage dinner, Neil went upstairs in search of something. When he came back down Christy turned to him and said, "It would appear that I am hopeless in the kitchen. Dinner is ruined." Neil smiled and said, "Never mind the food, I have something better." "And what would that be?" Christy asked. "Besides you? This." Neil said as he pulled a ring from his pocket. "This belonged to my mother. It has been worn by a MacNeil bride for generations; my mother was the last to wear it."

"It's beautiful Neil," Christy said as she looked at the ring. Neil dropped to one knee, holding one of her hands in his he asked, "Would you do me the honor of wearing it and becoming my bride?" Christy gave him a radiant smiled and said, "Yes! I love you Neil!" Neil stands up, slipping the ring on her left hand, before drawing her into his embrace. "I love you Christy" he tells her before capturing her mouth with his. This moment felt perfect, but it could not last forever, Christy still had to tell David.

Neil gives Christy a ride back to the school. He helps her down and is about to get off the horse too, when she stops him. This was something she needed to do alone. Neil stays on the horse but does not leave, just in case she needed him. David having seen her ride up with Neil comes out of the school, the children following behind.

"I love you Christy," David says pulling the engagement ring he had bought her from his pocket. Christy looks over at Neil in panic, he gets off the horse and slowly makes his way to her. "David, I need to say something to you." Christy said trying to stop him before he made a complete fool of himself. By this time all of the children were on the porch watching. Rob Allen standing behind Ruby Mae with his arms around her, they both knew that the preacher was about to get his heart broke. "Whatever it is Christy, it can wait. Marry me Christy." David says to her.

"Oh David, I'm sorry but I can't. What I was trying to tell you was that…that" Christy said hating what she had to do. Neil sensing this did it for her, "what she was trying to tell you is that, she has already accepted my proposal." Neil said as he put his arm around Christy's shoulder.

"What?" David asked in shock. "I'm so sorry David, I do care a great deal for you but only as a friend, it's Neil that I truly love." Christy told him. David angry turns to Neil, "You just couldn't let her go, could you?" Neil looks at him in pity, "she came to me Grantland." David really angry now yells, "You bastard" right before he throws a punch at Neil. Neil knowing it was coming this time, easily steps out of the way. Rob Allen and John Spencer rush off the porch and restrain David as he tries to fly at Neil again.

"DAVID STOP!" Christy yells at him. David glares at her and calls her an ugly name under his breath but Neil hears it. "You should be ashamed of yourself Grantland. Behavior like this is beneath you. If Christy had chosen you over me, yes I would have been upset, but I would have accepted that she loved a better man. Why can you not do it?" Neil says to David.

David looks at Neil and sees the honesty in his face. His words hit David harder than any punch could have. David looks at the children and can see the shock on their faces at his behavior, he was supposed to be a preacher, but he was not acting that way. The look of hurt on Christy's face is what did it. Hanging his head in shame David said, "I'm sorry. Christy, Doctor, please forgive me." The boys let go of David once they realized he wasn't going to fight anymore. Neil held out his hand to David and the two men shook. "Friends?" Neil asked. "Friends" David said. "You better be good to her, MacNeil, or I swear I will hunt you down like a dog." Neil smiled, "There is no need to worry about that reverend."

Looking at Christy David held his hand out to shake hers, but she didn't shake it, instead she hugged him. After a quick hug he released her to Neil, who put his arm around her shoulders as they turned and told the children their news. The children rushed to them, circling around cheering, all of them trying to hug them at once.

Episode ends with Ms. Alice watching the scene from atop her horse at the edge of the school yard with a huge smile on her face. Christy at last knew her heart.

**Epilogue**

Two years later, Christy MacNeil is holding her newborn son. Her husband, Neil is sitting beside her on the bed with his arms around her tears rolling down his face as he looked at his son. "He's a bonnie wee thing." He says at last. "He looks like his father." Christy says smiling at the love of her life. "What should we call him?" he asks his wife. "How about Charles David MacNeil?" Christy says. "Charlie for short." Neil smiles at his wife, "I like it." If he had been asked three years ago, the answer would have been different but since that day in the school yard, he and David had become good friends. David eventually even got Neil back into church. There was no jealousy anymore between the two men, although they still had a friendly rivalry going. It had nothing to do with Christy, just their own competitive nature. Last year David's childhood sweetheart Sissel came back to the cove and the two married. They would be leaving for Boston come spring. David would be greatly missed in the cove.

Dan Scott and Bird's Eye, although never becoming friends per say, had a respect for each other. Dan's fiancé came to Cutter Gap and the two married. The entire cove had helped rebuild his cabin and attended his wedding.

Christy continued to teach at the school, with help from Ruby Mae who had graduated, at least until she married Rob Allen. After that, she would have one of her older students' assist, a different student every week, so everyone would have a turn. And every afternoon Christy would return home to the cabin she shared with Neil. She was truly happy with her choice.

The End

**A/N: so I hoped everybody enjoyed that. I know that was a pretty long chapter, but I had a lot of things to tie up. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
